shadowlovefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapters I-XII book I series I
chapter 1-4: the meeting out in the distant is a fire brewing. closer inspecition shows something in it. it turns out its a vilaige on fire and ppl are terriozed by something in hte fire a young couple runs from one but the man is coaught and is quickly devoured by the group of them terried the women runs far and is conerd by one male vampire ???:"well well we caught ourself young blood hehe now then prepare to-"within a second his neck is cut off as he falls a youner muscular man is seen with his sword ???:"hehe check it out all bark now he cant bite" he walks to the young women ???:"dont you worry since ur mans dead ill be his replacement in bed and night" he winks at her and before he can speank again more came he quickly killed em off by cutting their heads ???:"heh nothing is as great as the one and only shadow dark!" as he gloats and vampire who survived gets up and starts his ambush on him til a whip out of nowhere wraps him up and turns him to ash. shadow:"wat hey u cheater angel he was mine u cant kill my kills it dont count" out on the roof stands a yung blonde boy with a whip in hand angel:"sowwy shadie fairs fair he wastnt kill by u so me gets point" cheerfully he bounces off and swings his whip around turning all nearby vamipre monsters in ash angel:"hehe me winning me winning oh?" accidently he tied himself with shadow angel:"oops" shadow:"now u done u little turd now were screwd and not in the good way" more begin to emerge towards the and laugh at the pathetic heros all of asudden a flash of light appears and they mysteriously become lose and al the monsters gone the fires are cleared and ppl were saved they thanked the two heroes the women all over shadow and toys and foood for the little boy the boy loks to the trees and see something sparkle he heads to shadow and whispers something to him he too loks to the tree and sees it sparkle as well shadow:"sorry folks but we heroes must move on for this world isint always safe and someone should be there when fucked up" they say their goodbyes and headon out to the woods shadow:"this is so bullshit i mean i was gona get laided tonite man y the hell we gona keep moving" angel:"its not our decision shadie sides i like going to bew pwaces" shadow:"where the hell we going now!?" angle:"umm the mappy saws ewere going to annix city yay were going back home" shadow :"aww man i got whores over there aweet lol" behind them stnads an man on the tress glancing down on them with his light blue eyes she wakes up only to see her ceiling she musters the stregth and sits up she looks around as if she doenst know wat is this place suddently she remeerbs this is her room this is her bed and this is her life she get out of bed and heads to the balcony only to be greeted to a beautiufl sunny day she smiles brightly and runs to under her bed andslides over the under side to have in her hand a wolf light blue with white wings ???:"today is the day sul. today ill finally get to see annix city. for the first time ill be out of this wretched place haha" (woof woof does this mean ill get some steak then) having him ever since he was a pup she had been able to read his mind sometimes when he speaks out "of course silly today is special so dinner is special also" she gets to her bathroom and locks the door knowing sul has a thing for nude women for their more sensual in a way and she takes a hot bath and dreams of wat is on the other side of the walls over at the gate comes the two heroes completly covered in dirt they tiriedlessly head to the water area for horses and rinse off and quickly split apart shadow heading to a inn with women and angel heading to a group of children playing with a ball he transforms into a small white fured wolf cub and tosses his own ball hats blue and yellow and performs juggling tricks causing everyone nearby to watch meanwhile in the inn every women young and not so old are around a table taken of shadow as they hear stories of him saving angel from a group of hellhounds out in the roof stands a man covered over a white coat with blue falmes on it gazing at the castle and walks towards it inside the room we see the girl looking around her room ???:"lady kaidai!! i need something to wear" a servant appears by age 50 shows up and brings a white dress kaidai:"here you are ur highness this one was chosen by ur father and i expect no paw prints on it is that clear princess yasu" yasu:"yes kaidai i promise and sul promises too dont ya boy" (woof woof yup umless theres a steak in my mouth) as yasu runs down the halls with her degradeed dress so she coud not ruin it fully til then she runs twards the dining hall only to find her father and mother already eating yasu:"omg u guys cant even wait for me to get here!?" dad:"well sory pinky i was hungry" yaus:"dont call me pinky its getting old" mom:"hehe u guys no fighting today is the specuial day remerber" yasu:"right the kingdom parade today ill finally go to annix kingdom and see te outside world after years of hearing about it ill fianlly experience it for the first tim-" a piece of rice is hit to her face she glaces toward her father trying to look innocent as he can yasu:"dad how could u be so childish" dad:"well sorry its-"she picks up some rice and thros it back at him which he counters and gets a pice of meat and throws as adisc which hits her in the neck causing a fatal shot thus losing to another 'light' (pun. lol) dad:"haha and so the king is still the king of food fights thank thank you id like to thank the little people" yasu gets up with a red amrk on her neck yasu:"nice job dad u gave me a mark now i gota rebathe again" shes storms off toward her and and undress and rusn the hot bath yet again over in the roofs the white man kneels near a box colored blue red and white with a water bottle and a blanket he lifts the blanket up and hsa it in his hand he looks at the castle and continues to walk towards it leaving the blanket behind over at the entertainment road shadow is not there for he has already five women in one room meanwhile the chidren are inside eating lunch when he transforms back he runs towards the shop and orders 5 sugarsticks he takes out shadows wallet and pays the man and eats alone suddenily he catches a glimse of a hooded man who obtained a bow and arrow by another hooded man however eating sugar was more important around town people are hearing of a white covered man seen by the village nearby is said to be responsible for the attack and fire surely they already knew who it was they all point to a wanted poster clearly name the white reaper wanted dead or alive inside the caste gates has the soldiers and workers have a wagon ready for traveling already the king and queen are sitting on it all is waiting for yasu to begin over the wall is thousands of ppl waiting to glimplse on how the little baby girl has grown and looked soon everything is emptoed for the king and quessn suggested for some suveniors even shadow and angel came to se wats so important then then even above the roof stood te white hooded man but now he is glimpsing on someone else a man opposite of the road on roofs holding a bow and arrow ready in hand quietly he gets up and walkst away to the strange new man soon it began and a soldier came to speak soldier:"hoelo to one and all today is royal day whee the royal family is to enact and become temparay citizens enable to become like you for a while and this time we brought a special someone who hasdnt seen u guys for 15 years plz join me king light!" appulause is heard, the king orders the gate to rise and the horses start moving and the bowman took am but sudden moved and missed he turns and sees the white covered man and runs in a differ direction the white man grabs the bow and shoots to u and kill the man instantly only to see him turn to ash ppl seeing the arrow look around and see him they yell out white reaper only to see the other soldiers grabing their bow took aim and before they fired he moves and is right above the royal family they aim and fire before they realized the danger everyone sees and panics yaus looks up to see him and a sky full of arrows aiming at her she senses deatth and closes her eyes ready for it she fels notheing she waits stil nothing she opens her eyes and sees him the white man looking at her while flying around carring arrows and sometimes taking the hit every is in a flash but her and him andt hr suplies of arrows the light fads and nothing, no arrows no white hooded man nothing. the soldiers rush the cart back in and pull the king and queen back in the castle incluing yasu yasu:"noo! i was supposed to get out of herre and be there plz not now ive waited so long" she yells as she is taken away into her room outside the window she sees him rushing away from the crowd and danger she growls angily "grr white reaper ull pay for this"